4 Seasons
by Kirinenko
Summary: Kuroko es un onmyoji en un pequeño pueblo. Va a las casas de los pueblerinos para descubrir a los espíritus que les atacan. Kuroko descubre qué o quienes lo hacen y ver a tres espíritus dios luchando por el bosque. El tigre blanco (Kagami), un tengu (Aomine) y un zorro de nueve colas (Kise). ¿Qué sucederá con los cuatro? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. El Bosque

**Capitulo 1: El Bosque**

Un joven muchacho bajó los escalones de su santuario. Su kimono blanco y azul de onmyoji era demasiado brillante, pero eres perfecto para su piel pálida y su pelo de color azul claro. Levantó la vista hacia su santuario, el cual ahora quedaba muy lejos y continuó su paseo. Algunas personas que paseaban le reverenciaban y le sonreían. El pálido chico sonrió y continuó su camino hacia una casa concreta. La casa parecía estar a punto de caerse, pero seguía siendo estable. Mientras caminaba, los niños salieron a su encuentro.

**-¡Kuroko-dono!-**gritaron y sonrieron mientras se agarraban a su kimono.

Kuroko, de piel pálida, de cabello azulado, sonrió a los dos niños pequeños que se habían aferrado a él. Entró con ellos en el interior de la casa y se sentó. La familiar era muy pobre, pero aún capaz de sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de Kuroko. Los padres de los dos niños ofrecieron algo de té a Kuroko y se sentaron frente a él.

**-He escuchado que tenéis que hablar conmigo sobre algunos espíritus del bosque. ¿Podríais explicármelo?-**la amabilidad de Kuroko, incluso hacia las personas pobres en el pueblo, rápidamente se ganó el corazón de ellos.

**-S-Si, Kuroko-dono-**el padre empezó a hablar**-Estaba cortando algo de leña, cuando de repente fui atacado por algo. No pude verlo, pero seguramente estaba enfadado conmigo, creo. **

**-Cuando volvió a casa-**continuó su esposa**- estaba cubierto de tierra y barro. Solo trajo unas pocas ramas con él.**

Kuroko miró al lado de la puerta. Era verdad. Solo había una pequeña pila de ramas al lado de la puerta. Era bastante triste mirar su estado, pero Kuroko se levantó y les sonrió.

**-No se preocupen. Pueden venir a mi santuario y coger algo de leña. Iré a ver lo que ha enfadado a los espíritus. Gracias por su hospitalidad, me iré ahora mismo.**

Los dos niños pequeños no querían que Kuroko se fuese y se aferraron a él. Kuroko sonrió y acarició sus cabezas y les dijo que volvería a jugar con ellos. Al salir de la inestable casa, se dirigió hacia el bosque. Su casa no estaba demasiado lejos de allí. Kuroko empezó a caminar hacia arriba, subiendo una pequeña colina y entonces continuar hacia arriba. Escuchó unas pequeñas voces y se preguntó si se trataba de pequeños espíritus del bosque. No eran capaces de hacer daño a nadie ni a nada. Si la gente decidía que necesitaban leña, así era. Los pequeños espíritus del bosque les dejarían tomar un poco, pero nunca atacarían a los humanos. Kuroko continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo donde el hacha del marido estaba clavada aún en el árbol.

**-Es un espíritu lanzador.-**Kuroko escuchó que los pequeños espíritus del bosque susurraban entre sí y ese murmullo iba fortaleciéndose y extendiéndose por todo el bosque.

**-Espíritu lanzador, espíritu lanzador.-**Kuroko miró hacia abajo para sentir un pequeño tirón en la pierna, siendo este un espíritu de bosque**.- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo puedo serle de ayuda?**

El transparente espíritu del bosque caminó hacia las manos de Kuroko y le susurró al oído que había dioses espíritu en su bosque, reclamando lo que es suyo y no permitían a ningún humano pasar a través de él. Kuroko preguntó sobre eso, porque era capaz de entrar en el bosque. El espíritu del bosque fue colocado en el hombro izquierdo de Kuroko y caminó hacia donde el pequeño espíritu le señalaba y le dio algunas semillas de árboles. Era justo lo que necesitaban para replantar los árboles que los humanos cortaban. El espíritu hizo una reverencia y se fue con los otros espíritus que los siguieron de cerca.

Kuroko continuó andando y escuchó el fuerte ruido de golpes y pelea. Empezó a caminar hacia abajo y caminó entre los árboles, con la esperanza de que debería ayudarle a equilibrarlo. Miró hacia arriba: tres espíritus estaban luchando por quien tenía el derecho de reclamar la tierra. Un dios tigre de color blanco, otro era un zorro de nueve colas y también un Tengu. Kuroko se quedó deslumbrado por los tres. Eran muy hermosos, pero estaban destruyendo los árboles de alrededor y creando estragos.

Justo cuando los tres dioses estaban a punto de caer agotados, el pie de Kuroko resbaló y se cayó. Los tres dioses le miraron y Kuroko a ellos.

-**Err…-**Kuroko empezó a tartamudear. Los tres dioses continuaron mirando a Kuroko.


	2. La Reunión

**Capitulo 2: La Reunión**

Kuroko se levantó de donde se había caído. Los tres dioses continuaron observándole y Kuroko continuó mirándoles. Los tres dioses se dieron cuenta de que Kuroko podía verles y entraron en pánico.

**-¡Puede vernos! ¡PUEDE VERNOS!-**exclamó el zorro de nueve colas y se aferró al tengu.

El susodicho intentó esquivar al zorro de nueve colas.

**-¿Y? ¡¿A quién demonios le importa si nos ve?!**

El tigre blanco solo miró a Kuroko y le llamó la atención el olor de Kuroko.

**-No es un humano común y corriente.-**dijo**-Es un exorcista y, para mayor énfasis, uno poderoso.**

Kuroko se quedó estupefacto y sonrió un poco, haciendo enfadar al tengu.

**-No soy tan poderoso. Pero, de cualquier modo, están causando un desastre en el bosque. Si continuáis así, voy a tener que exorcizaros.**

Los tres dioses suspiraron.

**-Pero si uno de nosotros no reclama este bosque, entonces otro lo hará-**dijo el zorro de nueve colas, todavía aferrándose al tengu.

**-¿Y por qué no lo reclamáis los tres?-**preguntó Kuroko.

**-¡¿QUIÉN SERÍA EL ESTÚPIDO QUE COMPARTIRÍA?!-**le gritaron el tengu y el tigre blanco a Kuroko.

**-Bueno, no me importa quién reclame este bosque, pero el invierno está llegando y los pueblerinos necesitan leña. Uno de ustedes atacó a los pueblerinos por accidente durante la disputa en el bosque. Si queréis reclamar este bosque, hacedlo más tarde. Durante ese tiempo, ¿Por qué no venís los tres conmigo?-**explicó Kuroko.

Al final, los tres dioses siguieron a Kuroko fuera del bosque. Kuroko regresó a la deteriorada casa y les explicó que todo estaba bien y que era seguro continuar cortando leña. Era bastante tarde y el sol empezó a ponerse. Los pequeños estaban cansados después de jugar con Kuroko y cayeron dormidos. Los tres dioses continuaron mirando a Kuroko y salieron con él.

**-Esos jóvenes humanos son molestos.-**bostezó el tengu**-No pude ni siquiera tomar una siesta allí.**

**-Yo pensé que eran bastante adorables-**replicó el zorro.

El tigre blanco estuvo en silencio todo el camino de regreso y Kuroko les explicó que estaban cerca del templo, donde podrían descansar. El tengu se transformó, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para mantener su verdadera forma durante mucho tiempo. Su cara era la de un humano y su piel cobre oscuro le daba un aspecto demasiado bronceado para un tengu que dormitaba al sol demasiado tiempo. Los otros dos dioses se transformaron también, demasiado cansados para mantener sus formas, el zorro tenía la piel blanca, no tan pálida como la de Kuroko y fue en círculos hasta tumbarse para dormir. Eso le recordó a Kuroko a la manera de dormir de los perros de los pueblerinos. El tigre blanco tenía una piel muy bronceada. No tanto como el tengu, pero su pelo era llamativo. No combinaba con su piel. Su pelo era rojo y tenía tintes negros. Todos ellos bostezaron y durmieron fuera cuando Kuroko intentó hacerles dormir dentro.

**-No te preocupes por ellos-**dijo el tengu**-Normalmente duermen fuera y probablemente no les gustará estar dentro.**

Kuroko miró al tengu y asintió.

**-Eres un exorcista bastante raro. Normalmente los exorcistas cuidan del lugar en el que viven los dioses y acaban viviendo con los dioses más poderosos.**

Kuroko asintió.

**-No estoy seguro si son exorcistas reales, pero vivo aquí.**

El tengu contempló con profunda admiración a Kuroko.

**-Soy Aomine. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, humano?**

Kuroko le dirigió una mirada atónita.

**-¡¿Q-Que estás mirando?!-empezó a gritar.**

Kuroko se rió entre dientes.

**-Nada. Soy Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**-Yo soy Kise y el tigre de allí es Kagami-**murmuró adormilado el zorro de nueve colas.

Kuroko entró al templo y sacó su futón. Estaba bastante cansado y le apetecía beber la bebida dulce que normalmente conseguía cuando iba al mercado en el pueblo. En su lugar, se dejó caer en el futón y se durmió. No estaba listo para el mañana y definitivamente esperó que los tres dioses no peleasen en su casa.


	3. La Captura y la llegada del invierno

**Capitulo 3: La captura y la llegada del invierno**

A la mañana siguiente, Kuroko se había levantado temprano y salió a andar por su templo. Los tres dioses estaban aun durmiendo, pues aun era demasiado temprano para que despertasen de su letargo. Kuroko había apartado a Kagami y Kise de su camino, porque era el momento de limpiar. Kise y Kagami estaban demasiado cansados como para levantarse. Los tres dioses habían estado luchando durante días sin dormir.

**-Kise y Kagami, ¿podríais moveros, por favor?-**preguntó Kuroko educadamente.

Kise despertó y arrastró a Kagami hacia el templo. Aomine se había despertado ya de su sueño hace rato y se había encaramado en lo alto del techo del templo. Kuroko sostenía su escoba con fuerza y empezó a barrer. Aomine miró al exorcista y entonces se quedó en estado de shock. ¿Dónde estaba el exorcista? Aomine miro de un lado a otro, aún incapaz de encontrar a Kuroko cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en un mísero humano.

Solo lo conocía desde hace medio día y estaba ya pensando en esa baja vida humana.

**-Disculpa.-**oyó Aomine a sus espaldas.

Aomine saltó. Era Kuroko. Estaba subido en la escalera para limpiar el techo del santuario.- ¿Puedo limpiar esto?-preguntó.

**-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS PREGUNTANDOME?! ¡ESTA ES TU CASA!-**gritó Aomine porque estaba bastante sorprendido.

**-Bueno-**replicó Kuroko**-estás ahí y me preguntaba si podía tener su permiso para limpiarlo ya que no quiero molestarte.**

Kuroko intentó limpiar cada rincón de la azotea, pero casi se cae de la escalera un par de veces. Esto estaba volviendo a Aomine loco y utilizó sus poderos para transformarse en humano, pero todavía tenía sus alas. Estaba bastante enojado con Kuroko, porque se cayó muchas veces y Aomine acabó salvándole en varias ocasiones. Aomine arrebató la toalla mojada de las manos de Kuroko y empezó a limpiar. El hedor era tan malo que Aomine empezó a maldecir a Kuroko por hacerle limpiar la azotea.

**-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto por él?-**se quejó Aomine de manera airada.

**-¡Whoa!-**otra voz se escucha desde detrás de él. Era Kise**-¡De verdad estás haciendo lo que dice un humano!**

Aomine retorció y tiró la toalla mojada al bello rostro de Kise.

**-¡CÁLLATE! ¡¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO ALGO TAN BAJO?!**

Kise se bajó de la escalera y se transformó en humano, pero sus nueve colas eran todavía visibles. Su cara estaba todavía mojada. Caminó hacia el joven exorcista y sonrió.

**-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?**

Kuroko estaba un poco sorprendido.

**-Eres amable.**

Kise se sonrojó.

**-B-Bueno…Nos dejaste dormir aquí cuando estábamos extremadamente cansados.- **Kise empezó a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Aomine gritó desde arriba.

**-¡Hey, humano! ¡He terminado!-**entonces saltó desde la azotea y aterrizó en un árbol cercano, acomodándose para tomar su siesta.

Kise fue enviado al bosque a recoger algo de leña, cuando Kagami acababa de despertar. Kuroko acarició a Kagami y le sonrió. El tigre blanco estaba completamente agotado después de luchar con el tengu y el zorro de nueve colas. Olió algo dulce y abrió sus ojos. Kuroko se sobresaltó un poco porque Kagami se abalanzó sobre él.

**-L-Lo siento-**le dijo Kagami a Kuroko.

Al final, habían limpiado el templo entre todos lo más rápido posible. Kise volvió con la leña, llevándola a la espalda como zorro de nueve colas y entonces se transformó en humano.

**-¡Kurokocchi! ¡He terminado!-**Kise de abalanzó sobre Kuroko y le dio un abrazo.

**-G-Gracias, Kise-kun.-**Kuroko se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se disculpó. Kise era un dios y no un humano, pero a Kise no le importaba. Había tenido algo de aventura en el bosque.

Una vez que todos acabaron, Kuroko invitó a todos los dioses a un poco de comida humana. La carne de cerdo crepitaba en la cocina y los tres dioses empezaron a babear. Era el olor más delicioso que jamás habían olido. Kuroko les dio un poco de tofu frito, uno de los platos favoritos del zorro de nueve colas, como agradecimiento por haber traído la leña en su espalda. El tengu y el tigre blanco envidiaron esto y pidieron a Kuroko sus platos favoritos, casi luchando por la atención de Kuroko. Kuroko se rió un poco, lo cual hizo enfadar a los otros dos.

Después de comer, el frío había empezado a introducirse en el interior. El gélido invierno se aproximaba y Kuroko se estremeció. Kise envolvió al humano con sus colas y sonrió. Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa y se durmiendo en el cálido pelaje de Kise. Aomine había bajado del árbol, el frío viento que soplaba allá arriba le había congelado. Miró hacia Kise y Kuroko, los cuales dormían uno al lado del otro. Aomine se les subió y se acostó. Kagami estaba ocupado limpiando los platos y para volver y ver a los tres durmiendo juntos. Kagami empujó a todos ellos a la habitación más cercana de modo que Kuroko no se congelase y se durmió junto con ellos.


	4. Familia

**Capitulo 4: Familia**

A menudo se veía a Kuroko paseando con sus nuevos amigos. Los aldeanos sospechaban de esos "nuevos amigos" de Kuroko, pero las mujeres de todo el pueblo pensaban lo contrario. Kise era, de lejos, el más hermoso cuando estaba paseando con Kuroko y se ganó mucha fama en los pocos días que habían vivido con Kuroko en el templo. Kagami había ganado algunas fans, pero muchos habitantes del pueblo estaban asustados de él. A Aomine no le importaba ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba durmiendo.

Eventualmente, los cuatro habían llegado a ser una familia en solo unos pocos días y el invierno les forzó a estar unidos. Bueno, de cualquier modo, hoy era día de ir al mercado y Kuroko realmente tenía muchas ganas de conseguir algo para el invierno y decidió que sería prudente llevarles a todos con él. Cuando llegaron al lugar del mercado, Kise estaba teniendo algunos problemas para permanecer con Kuroko y los demás. Aomine quería encontrar algún lugar para dormir y acabó permaneciendo despierto por el ruido que las chicas de Kise hacían mientras le abrazaban**.**

**-¿Se podrían callar chicas?-**Se volvió y les preguntó.

Las chicas gritaron más fuerte. No pensaban que un chico de piel cobriza oscura podría ser tan guapo. Empezaron a reunirse todas alrededor de los dos y Kagami quería irse.

**-No puedo soportar sus chillidos-**Kagami miró a Kuroko como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Entonces, Kuroko se acercó a las chicas.

**-Lo siento, pero estamos aquí en un recado.**

Las chicas le ignoraron y cuando una de ellas cayó por un empuje contra Aomine y Kise, Kuroko la salvó de que se cayese a las aguas de las últimas lluvias.

**-¡Oh, dios mío!-**la chica se sonrojó mirando a Kuroko**-¡K-Ku-Kuroko-dono!**

Kuroko estaba confundido y ella se inclinó. Kuroko tenía sus propias fans, pero no era consciente de sus miradas. Kagami dio un fuerte rugido y asustó a algunas de las chicas, mientras que, por otro lado, se ganó más fans. Al final, Kuroko consiguió lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que los dueños de algunas tiendas no se daban cuenta de su presencia y encontró cambios en sus mesas. Los cuatro regresaron a casa y, después de todo ese agotamiento, se sentaron en una de las habitaciones del templo y volvieron a sus formas originales.

**-Las chicas son tan pesadas que dan miedo-**se estremeció Kagami.

**-Yo creo que son dulces pero la verdad es que si dan miedo cuando vienen en hordas.-**rió Kise, incómodo.

Aomine se retiró a una de las esquinas de la habitación y se durmió en las colas de Kise. Era demasiado cómodo para él. Kise se quedó con Aomine todo el tiempo, incluso a pesar de que ellos se odiaban durante la batalla. Kagami fue a buscar a Kuroko y le encontró alimentando a los peces "Koi" en la parte trasera del templo. Kagami nunca se había dado cuenta de que había un estanque lleno de peces "Koi" y les observó mientras nadaban. Sintió el impulso de sacarlas del estanque, pero cambió de idea.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**preguntó Kuroko.

Kagami se sobresaltó, Kuroko estaba frente a él hace pocos segundos y ahora estaba detrás de él. Pensaba que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a él, pero aún se asustaba cuando Kuroko hacia eso.

**-N-Nada. Solo buscándote.-**Kagami se sonrojó ante su estupidez.

Volvieron juntos al templo, Kuroko caminando al lado de Kagami en su forma de tigre. Kise y Aomine se habían dormido rápidamente en su habitación, agotados del acoso de las molestas humanas, y Kuroko y Kagami acabaron de cocinar su cena.


	5. Cayendo

**Capitulo 5: Cayendo**

Unos pocos meses habían pasado y la estación del frío invierno había acabado. Las flores de primavera habían empezado a brotar y ahora los tres famosos espíritus dioses habían sido perseguidos por las mujeres humanas. El exorcista peliazul estaba limpiando el templo de nuevo cuando Kagami, Kise y Aomine corrieron hacia la entrada. Miraron a Kuroko e intentaron hablar.

**-Kuro…ko…-**respiraban con dificultad**- Ayuda…nos…**

Los tres colapsaron en el suelo, completamente exhaustos y tomaron sus formas originales, esperando que las mujeres fuesen incapaces de verles. Las chicas corrieron hacia el templo de Kuroko, y haciendo fuertes ruidos, intentaban encontrarles. Las chicas pasaron de Kuroko y los tres dioses olvidaron cómo de invisible era Kuroko y estaban a punto de huir a la carrera.

**-Um, perdonadme.-**llamó su atención Kuroko.

Las mujeres saltaron al menos dos metros y buscaron la voz. Una de las chicas reconoció la voz del exorcista y lo nombró.

**-Err… ¿K-Kuroko-dono?-**le llamó**- ¿Dónde está?**

**-Estoy aquí.-**Dijo, parado frente a ella.

Esto hizo que las chicas saltasen y algunas chillasen. Obviamente no le habían visto. Pero al ver a Kuroko en su hermoso kimono, algunas de ellas se le agarraron y le abrazaron con fuerza.

**-¡Kuroko-dono es tan adorableeeee!-**se sonrojaron.

Kuroko estaba sufriendo terriblemente por algunas de ellas e intentando respirar. Kagami se sentía enfadado y volvió a su forma humana.

**-¡Hey! ¡Le estáis asfixiando! **

Kuroko ahora estaba tumbado en el suelo. Las chicas se disculparon cuantiosamente, sin ceder a la ira de Kagami. Kise y Aomine estaban bastante preocupados, pero no aparecieron ya que sabían que las chicas los pisotearían. El tengu voló por el aire, probando a ver si las chicas humanas podían sentirle. No le vieron y, de ese modo, Kise salió de su escondite. El zorro de nueve colas olisqueó el aire al pasar por las chicas y con éxito logró llegar hasta la habitación de Kuroko y vio como Kagami dejaba a Kuroko en su futón. Las chicas estaban gritando, intentando entrar dentro cuando Kagami cerró las puertas tras ellos, haciendo que las chicas se fuesen.

**-Aww. Bueno, al menos hemos tenido buenas vistas hoy-**dijeron algunas chicas**-¡Ahora a esperar a mañana!**

El dios zorro y el tengu no podían creerlo. Todos los días que iban al mercado a comprar algo de comida humana para el exorcista, eran perseguidos y ellas estaban planeando hacerlo de nuevo. Bueno, no importa. El exorcista cuidó de ellos y eso era lo único que les importaba. Aomine y Kise entraron a la habitación, encontrando a Kuroko en su forma de tigre envolviéndole de modo seguro. Se miraron el uno al otro y Kise casi se abalanzó sobre Kuroko, porque estaba preocupado por él.

Algunas plumas cayendo al suelo cuando Aomine cogió al zorro de nueve colas por estas y lo sacó fuera de la habitación. Sabía que Kagami no les quería allí de ninguna de las maneras. Kise le dio al tengu una mirada de cachorro disgustado.

**-No me mires así, estúpido idol.-**Aomine se sonrojó un poco.

**-P-pero, ¿qué pasará con Kurokocchi?-**preguntó Kise.

El tengu suspiró, colocando su ala en su cabeza como si de estuviese dando una palmada en la cara (facepalm).

**-No morirá. Ese exorcista es lo suficientemente poderoso como para pasarlo.**

Las colas de Kise empezaron a moverse como locas, el tengu tuvo que cubrir sus ojos porque el dios estaba levantando el polvo en el aire. Aomine se sentó en las colas de Kise, haciéndole llorar un poco y esperaron hasta que Kuroko despertó, que no fue tanto. Kagami y Kuroko salieron de su habitación y el exorcista agradeció al dios tigre, haciéndole sonrojarse. Aomine se dio cuenta entonces, pero luego suspiró. ¿Qué importaba? No importaba realmente a quién eligiese el exorcista como su compañero.

"_Espera"_ pensó el tengu _"¿Sabe el exorcista que Kagami se ha enamorado de él? ¿O este recuerda que la época de celo está comenzando?"_

Levantó la vista hacia el tigre, el cual le fulminó con la mirada.

"_Sí, creo que ha reclamado a Kuroko"_

**-Siento lo que pasó. No puede ayudaros.-**Kuroko palmeó la cabeza del tengu y después la de Kise.

**-¡No pasa nada, Kurokocchi! ¡Mientras estés vivo está bien!-**Kise movió sus colas de nuevo, haciendo el templo un completo desastre.

Kuroko y Kise fueron al bosque a llevarle algunas semillas de árboles a los pequeños espíritus del bosque. Los susodichos le preguntaron al zorro de nueve colas si los tres había decidido quien se haría cargo del bosque. Los espíritus transparentes estaban quedándose sin energía y necesitaban a alguien en el poder para tomar el control. Kise había olvidado ya esa pelea y sacudió la cabeza. Kuroko acarició el pelo de Kise, de la manera en que a él le gustaba y se fueron. El zorro de nueve colas había olvidado completamente sobre el bosque y empezó a rememorar momentos que había vivido con el humano y con los otros dos dioses.

Para el momento en que regresaron, el templo era un completo desastre. Todo estaba sucio de nuevo. Kuroko suspiró, obviamente no estaba de ánimos para ello y el zorro de nueve colas se cambió a su forma humana. ¿Dónde estaban Aomine y Kagami? Miró al suelo y allí vio sangre. No era sangre ordinaria. Era la sangre de un dios.

"_No puede ser"_ pensó Kise. ¿Los dos dioses habrían vuelto al bosque para retomar la lucha? _"¡¿Qué le pasó a Aominecchi?!"_

Kise empezó a mirar por las habitaciones. ¿Dónde estaban? Siguió las salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo y pensó que los dos dioses habían estado luchando antes de irse.

Kuroko corrió hacia Kise.

**-No están aquí.**

Kise sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Olisqueó el aire y se dio cuenta de que algo terrible estaba pasando. Continuó olisqueando y corrió hacia Kuroko.

**-Es…-**tartamudeó**-¡Es él!**

Kuroko le dio una mirada confusa a Kise y esté sacudió al exorcista por los brazos.

**-¡El Exorcista de Sangre!**


	6. El Exorcista de Sangre

**Capitulo 6: El Exorcista de Sangre**

Kise entró en pánico y corrió hacia el bosque. Estaba siguiendo el rastro de sangre. Kuroko estaba pasándolo mal corriendo y Kise adoptó su forma de dios y llevó al exorcista en su espalda.

"_¡El Exorcista de Sangre está aquí!"_ pensó Kise.

**-Kise-kun-**empezó a decir Kuroko**-¿Quién es el Exorcista de Sangre?**

Kise casi se detuvo, pero decidió que no era buena idea ya que los rastros de sangre empezaban a ser más pequeños.

-¡**El Exorcista de Sangre es un sanguinario humano que quiere matar a todos los dioses por quién sabe qué razones! Pero todos nosotros sabemos que este exorcista realmente odia a los espíritus.**

Kuroko y Kise llegaron al final del bosque, viéndose forzados a parar en frente de una gran cueva donde la sangre llegaba. Kise estaba un poco asustado pero Kuroko estaba con él. Este estaba también un poco nervioso y empezó a frotarse las manos contra el pelaje del dios zorro. Kise sintió un poco miedo proceder del pálido exorcista y entró a la cueva. Finalmente, Kuroko bajó del dios zorro y escuchó un grito. Era el grito del tengu. Kise sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

"_¡Aominecchi!"_

Kise echó a correr, dejando a Kuroko atrás. Kuroko encontró leña seca y la quemó por un extremo, haciéndoles posible el ver. Siguió al dios zorro y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Estaba preocupado por Kagami. Corrió hasta ver al zorro de nueve colas.

**-K-Kise-kun…-**resopló Kuroko**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

Kuroko levantó la antorcha y vio al zorro luchando. La mano de alguien estaba en el cuello de Kise y Kuroko dejo caer la antorcha, sacó su rosario y empezó a realizar uno de sus canticos. Lo hacía tan rápido como podía y miró hacia arriba. La persona en cuestión tenía los ojos rojos y miraba a Kuroko. Kise intentó tomar una gran bocanada de aire, pero el agarre del exorcista era demasiado fuerte. Kuroko recitó las últimas palabras, acabando el hechizo y puso sus manos frente a él formando un círculo azul con palabras y disparó hacia el exorcista de ojos rojos. Este gritó y huyó. Kise quedó tirado en el suelo, tosiendo. Había sido debilitado.

**-¡Kise-kun!-**Kuroko recogió la antorcha y se colocó junto a Kise, tomando una hoja de papel de su kimono y colocándola en el estómago de Kise empezó a recitar de nuevo.

Kise comenzó a respirar con normalidad de nuevo y se sentó.

**-Lo siento...Hemos perdido mucho tiempo.**

Kuroko le acarició de la forma en que le gustaba.

**-Está bien. Tenemos que encontrar a Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun.**

Se pusieron en pie, Kise no quería ser estrangulado de nuevo así que tomó su forma humana. Kuroko agarró la mano de Kise y empezó a andar. Kise estaba un poco asustado también. Apretó la mano de Kuroko esperando que nada le hubiese pasado a Aomine. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por el tengu? Kise se detuvo y Kuroko se giró hacia él.

**-¿Hay algún problema, Kise-kun?-**pregunto Kuroko.

También estaba asustado, no quería que nada le hubiese ocurrido a Kagami. Aunque el dios tigre era poco refinado, era casi humano. Se rió un poco mentalmente dado que había olvidado que estaban en una cueva oscura. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no había pensado mucho en Aomine. Este era frío, pero tenía buenas intenciones. Kise era más humano que todos ellos. Un poco demasiado popular, pero era divertido tenerlos a su alrededor.

"_¿Era?"_ pensó Kuroko. ¿Estaba pensando en dejarles? ¿Iban ellos a dejarle? Kuroko se sintió un poco deprimido por ello.

**-Lo siento, Kurokocchi. Vamos.-**Kise se abrió camino, aunque estaba asustado de ser ahogado de nuevo, no podía arriesgarse a perder al pálido y peliazul exorcista.


	7. La Cueva

**Capitulo 7: La Cueva**

Kise y Kuroko entraron más adentro en la cueva. Esta estaba empezando a sentirse húmeda y mojada, y el agua empezaba a gotear sobre la antorcha de Kuroko. Kise apretó la mano del pálido chico, esperando que nada le hubiese ocurrido a Aomine. Kuroko sólo miró al zorro de nueve colas. Era algo bueno el que Kise estuviese en su forma humana, porque la cueva se estaba haciendo más pequeña y si Kise estuviese en su verdadera forma, sus colas habrían bloqueado el camino de Kuroko. El techo de la cueva era cada vez más y más bajo, pero no tenían otra opción. Entonces, de repente, la cueva llegó a una completa parada. En frente de ellos había un gran estanque de agua y nada más.

Kuroko se agachó para comprobar el agua. Había sido purificada antes de que ellos llegasen. Kuroko levantó su rosario y su sello sagrado y empezó a purificarlo de nuevo.

Cuando acabó, miró en el fondo del estanque. Por alguna razón, el estanque emitió una fuerte luz azul que llenó toda la cueva donde se encontraban. Kise miró a Kuroko quién miraba con atención el estanque.

**-¿Qué pasa, Kurokocchi?-**Kise volvió a mirar al estanque de nuevo.

Kuroko señaló el agua.

**-¿Ves eso?**

Kise colocó su rostro cerca del agua y miró. Primero no veía nada, pero entonces logró ver el final del estanque. Había otra parte de la cueva bajo la zona del agua. Kuroko tiene ya su rosario listo junto con más sellos sagrados por si se encontraban de nuevo con el exorcista de ojos rojos. Kuroko tomó la mano de Kise y comenzó a caminar por el agua, consiguiendo que sus tabi blancos (los zapatos japoneses de esa época) se mojasen. Entró en el agua hasta más de la mitad de su cuerpo. Kise estaba un poco asustado del agua pero necesitaba ayudar a Kuroko a salvar a los otros.

Kuroko y Kise caían al fondo rápidamente. No era una muy buena experiencia. Kuroko no podía respirar. Pasaron diez segundos más hasta que llegaron al final. Kuroko estaba de rodillas y tosiendo. Kise le frotó la espalda al pálido exorcista. Estaban debajo del estanque pero, ¿dónde estaba el agua? Kuroko vio un débil carácter en el agua. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era un hechizo.

**-Alguien ha puesto un hechizo en la parte inferior y ha forzado al agua del estanque a mantenerse así.-**Explicó Kuroko al dios con el pelo mojado.

Kise miró el estanque por encima de él. No podía ver nada. Le llevó otro minuto o dos más en verlo. Ahora sabía porque Kagami y Aomine habían dicho que era un excelente exorcista. Kuroko se acercó las cuentas así mismo. Estaba volviéndose más peligroso. Apretó la mano del rubio. En el aire, había un aura mortal. Caminaron más cerca del borde de la caverna, cuando de repente se oyó un chasquido. Kise se dio la vuelta de inmediato solo para volver a ser estrangulado por el Exorcista de Sangre. Kuroko saltó y recitó el último de sus hechizos, y luego levantó sus manos hacia el exorcista de ojos rojos y le hizo rebotar para después congelarlo.

Kuroko cogió a Kise y corrió. Kise estaba tosiendo en el camino cuando vio la sangre en el suelo de la caverna. Había una luz en la cueva donde estaban. El kimono de Kuroko estaba mojado y mientras corrían, sus tabi estaban ensuciándose, pero eso no le importaba. Más adelante, Kuroko y Kise encontraron a los otros dos dioses extendidos por el suelo de la cueva en sus verdaderas formas con sangre en el suelo. Kuroko corrió hacia Kagami y le sacudió. Su pelo mojado goteaba sobre la cara del dios tigre blanco. Kagami abrió sus ojos y le acarició la cara a Kuroko. Kise abrazó a Aomine, haciendo que el tengu acabase empapado y sus alas se sintiesen pesadas por el agua que goteaba este por todas partes.

**-¿Qué estás…haciendo aquí, Kuroko?-**Kagami se quedó sin aliento.

Kuroko silenció al dios tigre y colocó una hoja húmeda delante de él. Recitó un poco, pero de repente fue agarrado por el cuello. El Exorcista de Sangre se había librado del hechizo de Kuroko y se había colocado detrás de él. Kuroko jadeó, intentando respirar. El pálido sacerdote estaba cada vez más pálido y ya estaba más o menos muerto, ya que no era un exorcista muy activo. Kagami vio como el exorcista luchaba por sobrevivir y gruñó al exorcista de ojos rojos. La tierra retumbó ante él y el Exorcista de Sangre dejó caer a Kuroko.

Kagami llegó hasta Kuroko.

**-¡Agárrate!**

El Exorcista de Sangre se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo de la cueva. Obviamente era demasiado alto, ya que estaba inclinado la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de la cueva. Kagami cambió de forma y Aomine hizo lo mismo. Todos ellos empezaron a correr, Kagami llevaba al pálido muchacho en su espalda. Aunque habían perdido bastante sangre, los dioses espíritu se curaban mucho más rápido y nunca morían.

**-¡Oye! ¡Kuroko, despierta!-**gritó Kagami mientras seguía corriendo.

**-¡Gira a la derecha!-**exclamó Kise desde atrás.

Kagami hizo lo indicado y Aomine era capaz de correr. Estaban bajo la piscina de agua ahora. Kuroko todavía estaba inconsciente. Kagami puso la mano sobre el agua y un ruidoso _"zap"_ electrificó su mano. Un carácter se mostró por sí mismo en rojo: el Exorcista de Sangre había sellado la salida. Kagami maldijo y Kise sintió la tierra derrumbarse. El Exorcista de Sangre estaba mirándoles.

**-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-**Kagami se giró de derecha a izquierda.

Estaban rodeados de caminos sin salida. No importaba a donde fuesen, siempre había una parte con agua en algún lugar de la cueva esperándoles. Kuroko no despertaba. Kagami colocó al exorcista en el sueño, apoyando la cabeza de Kuroko en la pared. No despertaría. Kagami empezaba a perder el control.

_¿Kuroko había muerto?_

Kagami entró en pánico.

**-¡Kagamicchi!-**Kise y Aomine miraron hacia el dios con el pelo de color del fuego.

El Exorcista de Sangre casi había llegado a donde estaban ellos.


	8. Capitulo 8: El Elegido

**Capitulo 8: El Elegido**

Kagami sintió que se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Kise y Aomine estaban abrazados el uno al otro. No quedaba nada más por hacer. Kagami sostenía a Kuroko, quien respiraba suavemente. Kagami nunca sería capaz de decirle al onmyoji de pelo azul celeste lo que quería.

**-Te amo-** Kagami apretó a Kuroko, y luego le besó.

El exorcista de sangre alzó el bastón. Todos se estremecieron, excepto Kuroko. Cerraron los ojos, pero el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento ahora. ¿Qué pasaba? Kagami abrió los ojos. Kuroko estaba brillando. ¿Qué era eso? Kuroko abrió sus ojos y habló realmente rápida y atacó al exorcista de sangre. Todos los hechizos acuáticos de Kuroko que salían del papel viajaban a través de su piel, haciendo que los caracteres pasasen por todo su cuerpo. El exorcista de sangre estaba ahora muerto, la explosión lo lanzó hacia las paredes de la cueva y su cabeza se estrelló contra ella.

Kise y Aomine se miraron el uno al otro y entonces corrieron hacia el exorcista de ojos rojos. Le quitaron la capucha y dejaron al descubierto que el monje era calvo y tenía una gran cicatriz en la mejilla. No sabían quién era, pero una pequeña foto manchada de sangre que llevaba con él, respondió a todas sus preguntas. Kise y Aomine le mostraron la foto a Kagami, quién trataba ahora de suprimir los poderes de Kuroko los cuales estaban fuera de control.

**-¡Ku-Kuroko!-** Kagami intentó llamarle.

Kuroko estaba ahora recitando otro hechizo y casi quemó las manos de Kagami en el proceso. El exorcista no era consciente de eso. No recordaba a nadie. Kuroko estaba todavía brillando y usaba sus hechizos para apartar a Kise y Aomine de su camino. Kagami estaba sudando. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a la persona que amaba? Puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Kuroko y los caracteres continuaron paseándose por su piel. Parecía un poco desagradable, pero Kagami aprovechó y junto sus labios con los contrarios. Esto detuvo el encantamiento der Kuroko y los caracteres estaban empezando a desaparecer. Kise y Aomine estaban abrazándose el uno al otro, esperando no volver a ser empujados de nuevo. Kagami dio algo de su poder al exorcista y liberó los labios de Kuroko. Kuroko dejó de brillar y cerró sus ojos.

**-Creo…que esos eran los verdaderos poderes del exorcista-** le dijo Aomine a Kagami.

Kise estaba todavía abrazado a Aomine.

**-¿Ha acabado ya, Aominecchi?**

Aomine le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza y miraron a Kagami. Se dirigieron hacia la entrada, finalmente capaces de salir del estanque y salir libremente. Cuando llegaron al templo de Kuroko, Kagami dejó a Kuroko en su futón, cambiándole antes de meterle en la cálida cama. Kise y Aomine estaba durmiendo en otra habitación que Kuroko había preparado para ellos desde que habían empezado a conocerse más el uno al otro. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a dormir uno al lado del otro. Aomine necesitaba recuperar sus poderes y Kise estaba demasiado exhausto para hacer nada más.

**-Cuidaré de Kuroko. Ustedes vayan a dormir-** les dijo Kagami a los dos dioses.

En mitad de la noche, Kuroko se despertó. Miró a Kagami, quién se aferraba a él en sueños. Kuroko se sonrojó de primeras, recordando haber perdido el control de sus poderes y como el dios tigre le besaba. Le acarició el llameante pelo a Kagami cuando un espíritu del bosque entró a su habitación. ¿Cómo tenía poder para salir del bosque?

**-Hemos decidido quién gobernará en el bosque-** el pequeño espíritu habló.

Kuroko escuchó y asintió. El espíritu se fue, despertando a Kagami.

**-¿Qué ocurrió?**- preguntó Kagami, frotándose los ojos.

Kuroko sonrió.

**-Gracias, Kagami-kun. Los espíritus del bosque han elegido a su dios.**

Kagami estaba totalmente despierto ahora. Miró a Kuroko. Kuroko estaba ligeramente radiante con la luz de la luna, haciéndole deslumbrar. Kagami estaba sorprendido de esto y se sonrojó. Besó al onmyoji en la mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente, Kise y Aomine se encontraron con los otros dos. Kuroko les explicó que los espíritus del bosque habían decidido quién gobernaría el bosque.

**-¿Qué dijeron?-** preguntó Aomine.

Kuroko se aclaró la garganta.

**-Me eligieron.**

Kise y Aomine abrieron ampliamente la boca.

**-ESPERA. ¡PERO TU NO ERES UN DIOS ESPÍRITU!**

Kuroko se encogió de hombros.

**-Dijeron que mis poderes eran iguales a los de un dios espíritu.**

Unos cuantos años habían pasado desde entonces. Las mariposas se movían en la distancia. Succionaban el dulce néctar de las flores cerca del templo de Kuroko. Kuroko fue visto con Kagami cerca del estanque con los Koi. Kagami estaba sosteniendo la mano de Kuroko y cuando llegaron a este, Kagami miró al pálido exorcista resplandecer mientras daba de comer a los Koi. Era tan adorable que Kagami le agarró por el cinturón y giró su cuerpo para colocarle en frente de él. Kuroko suspiró primero y entonces se besaron. Cerca de ahí algunas chicas estaban mirando y saltaron en los arbustos detrás del estanque de Koi y gritaron.

**-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-**estaban sonrojadas y habían llegado a ser fans de los dos amantes.-¡Son increíblemente adorables! ¡Estamos de vuestra parte!

Kagami no podía creerlo. Estaban siendo observados. Había perdido parte de sus poderes tras aparearse con un humano, pero tenía suficiente para proteger a su amante. Cuando las chicas se fueron, rieron. Kagami acarició el rostro de Kuroko y le besó de nuevo. Las chicas estaban un poco decepcionadas de que Kagami y Kuroko estuviesen juntos, por lo que fueron en busca de Aomine y Kise. Les encontraron en la parte de atrás del templo, besándose el uno al otro intensamente en una batalla de besos. Las chicas estaban atónitas. Los hermosos muchachos estaban juntos…los unos con los otros.

Aomine se rió, mirando hacia las chicas y abrazó a su amante. Kise se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observados y se sonrojó. Las chicas chillaron un poco más y finalmente les dejaron solos. El zorro de nueve colas también había perdido parte de sus poderes ya que los compartía ahora con su pareja. El tengu se rió, besando a su amante antes de entrar a la habitación que Kuroko les había dado.

**Nota de la traductora:** muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído este fanfic. Es bueno y ha sido un placer poder traducirlo. De verdad que agradezco mucho el que me haya permitido traducirlo aunque, os tengo una sorpresa~

HAY UNA CONTINUACIÓN~

Es decir, un segundo fanfic continuación de este~

Intentaré empezarlo cuanto antes y que podáis leerlo lo más pronto posible.

Os recuerdo que esta es una cuenta de traducción de fanfics y que si queréis que traduzca algún fanfic de alguna serie, solo tenéis que pedírmelo e intentaré traducir alguno de ese tipo. Por ahora me estoy limitando a traducir de las series que a mí me gustan así que ya sabéis, ¡pedid e intentaré traducir de lo que me pidáis!

Muchas gracias de nuevo por leerlo, espero que os haya gustado y que os agrade de igual modo la continuación~


End file.
